Vilgefortz of Roggeveen
Summary Vilgefortz of Roggeveen was one of the major antagonists of The Witcher book series. He was a mage of extraordinary talent and ambition who orchestrated many of the early major events of the Witcher universe. His ambition would eventually find him searching for Ciri, which would bring him into conflict with Geralt and Yennefer. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, Low 7-C Environmental Destruction with magic Name: Vilgefortz of Roggeveen Origin: The Witcher Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Is very young by mage standards, and looks around 35 by Geralt's estimation. Classification: Former druid, Former mercenary and spy, Mage, Hero of the First Northern War, Leader of the Chapter of Sorcerors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis (Can cast force pushes and telekinetically choke people. Could potentially twist Yennefer's body), Clairvoyance, Absorption (Of magical energy, absorbed an unconscious Yennefer's magical powers), Poison Manipulation (Can inject magical elixirs/potions that forces others to obey his command, and potentially cause cerebral hemorrhage, double-sided paralysis, or a permanent vegetative state if resisted), Creation (Of various magical constructs), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Pocket Reality Creation, Summoning (Mages less skilled than him can summon storms, meteors and lightning), Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Healing, Teleportation, Resistance to Enhanced Hearing (Can protect himself from magical eavesdropping) and likely many more Attack Potency: Building level physically and with magic (Casually defeated Geralt with a mere staff and without the use of magic. Superior than the likes of Yennefer in terms of magical prowess. Turned Regis into mush), Small Town level+ Environmental Destruction with magic (Is by and far regarded as the greatest magic user in the Witcher world and thus should be superior to Triss and Yennefer) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to effortlessly keep pace with Geralt. As he is a mage stronger than Alzur, he should be able to summon his lightning bolt spell) Lifting Strength: Class 5, possibly Class 25 (Should be somewhat comparable to Geralt) Striking Strength: Building Class (Comparable to Geralt) Durability: Building level (Took a hit from Regis who is comparable to Dettlaff) Stamina: High (Fought for extended periods of time during the Battle of Sodden Hill and during Geralt, Yennefer and Regis' assault on Stygga Castle) Range: Extended melee range with his staff, upto several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: 'His staff which he can use to fight both non-magically and magically 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (At a very young age, he achieved mastery over druid magic, warfare, leadership, weapon usage, and conventional magic. Became one of if not the youngest leader of the Chapter of Sorcerors, an organization of elite mages. Leading only a handful of somewhat talented mages, he managed to inflict a crushing defeat on the 100,000 strong Nilfgaardian armies of soldiers and mages. Was the also the leader of a covert network of spies and agents working directly under him. It was through his machinations that Emhyr var Emreis managed to rise to the position of the Emperor of Nilfgaard. Was able to design new forms of magic like the one which developed a new eye for the one he had lost. Is by and far regarded as the greatest mage the world has ever seen. Is an exceptional fighter, effortlessly defeating Geralt without magic and using just his staff. With magic, he defeated Geralt, Yennefer and Regis who were working in tandem to defeat him.) Weaknesses: None notable. Note: Vilgefortz is scaling to game feats as he was mentioned several times in the games and he has appeared in Gwent, hence it's easier to give proper tiering for him if we treat him as character from the games rather than from books. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witcher Universe Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Humans